1. Field of the Invention
The temperature recording instrument of the present invention is designed to record the temperature of hot water heaters, plating baths, ovens, mixers, refrigeration units, chicken cookers, and may be used in many other industrial and domestic applications. As an examples the instrument may be used for measuring the temperature of milk located in a bulk milk cooler on a dairy farm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many different types and forms of temperature recording instruments or recorders. Such instruments employ the conventional thermal measuring system disclosed herein which consists of a bellows assembly, a temperature sensitive bulb and capillary tubing between the bellows and bulb. The prior art also discloses mechanisms or movement assemblies interposed between the bellows assembly and the marking pen for moving the pen across a chart located in the instrument housing. However such movement assemblies are rather complicated thus making the instrument difficult to assemble and disassemble and difficult to maintain.